L'Armée de Londubat
by 0LittleTurtle0
Summary: Neville est un personnage bien trop souvent mis de côté. Cette fanfiction vous contera ses actions et ses états d'âme durant la septième année à Poudlard. Entre les tortures des Carrow, son béguin pour Hannah, la reprise de l'Armée de Dumbledore et la guerre faisant rage dans le pays, il ne risque pas de s'ennuyer !


Bonjour, chers lecteurs hypothétiques ! Bienvenue sur ma toute première fic. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être une grande écrivaine, mais j'espère que ce premier chapitre sera agréable à lire, et que le thème vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas si ce thème a déjà été traité, si oui, dites-le moi vite, que j'aille m'excuser au près de l'auteur concerné ! Voilà voilà, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... C'est dur de rédiger sa première note d'auteur !

Résumé : Neville est un personnage bien trop souvent mis de côté. Cette fanfiction vous contera toutes ses actions et tous ses états d'âme pendant la septième année à Poudlard. Entre les tortures des Carrow, son béguin pour Hannah, la reprise de l'Armée de Dumbledore et la guerre faisant rage dans le pays, il ne risque pas de s'ennuyer !

(Oui, je suis nulle pour les résumés ')

Disclaimer : Comme je suis toute nouvelle parmi les auteurs de fanfictions, je vais faire ça sérieusement. Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Harry Potter ni ses personnages, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling ! Je ne fais qu'imaginer l'histoire du point de vue d'un de ses personnages secondaires...

Bref, c'est parti pour le chapitre !

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 1er septembre 1997<em>

Neville soupira en grimpant à bord du Poudlard Express. Voir le quai presque vide, et surtout, dépourvu de plusieurs de ses meilleurs amis le déprimait profondément. L'été qui venait de se terminer n'avait pas été très joyeux non plus, sa grand-mère était partagée entre l'inquiétude et la volonté que son petit-fils devienne un des héros de la guerre. Cette situation blessait le concerné, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa grand-mère, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'un peu de compassion et de gentillesse non-intéressée envers lui.

Il s'installa dans un wagon libre, espérant qu'un de ses amis revenus à Poudlard le rejoindrait. Ses espoirs n'étaient pas vains en effet, quelque minutes plus tard Luna entra dans le compartiment, un vague sourire sur les lèvres comme à son habitude.

-Luna ! S'exclama Neville, ravi. Ça va ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Non, oublie cette question. Je suis content de te voir !

-Bonjour, Neville. Dit Luna de son habituelle voix chantante. Oui, ça va. Je suis contente de te voir également. J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, continua-t-elle en ne prêtant pas attention aux mots de Neville. Je suis allée à la chasse aux Ronflaks Cornus, avec mon père, nous avons du voyager jusqu'en Australie ! Mais nous n'en avons pas vu un seul, ils se cachent bien...

-Tant mieux ! Répondit le garçon en souriant, content de voir que son amie n'avait pas changé du tout. Sais-tu si Ginny revient à Poudlard cette année ? Elle n'a pas répondu à mes lettres pendant l'été...

-Je pense que oui, même si elle ne m'a pas répondu non plus. Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'incident du mariage de son frère et de Fleur Delacour !

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison... Je crois qu'aucun membre de leur famille n'a été blessé pendant l'attaque, mais le bruit court que Ron est atteint d'éclabouille !

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai. Souviens-toi, Harry avait parlé d'une mission qu'il aurait pendant cette année, et ni lui, ni Ron et Hermione ne sont présents aujourd'hui.

Neville sourit, Luna, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours dans les nuages, était parfois d'une clairvoyance étonnante et ses raisonnements se vérifiaient dans la plupart des cas. Si l'on écartait, bien sûr, tous ceux qui incluaient des Nargoles, des Ronflaks Cornus et autres bizarreries. Il réfléchit quelques instants à son hypothèse, et elle lui semblait très probable. Malgré sa frayeur vis à vis de la guerre, il était tout de même un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été « choisi » par Harry pour l'accompagner dans sa quête. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'illusions, mais les membres du Trio d'Or, comme on les appelais désormais, avaient été ses meilleurs amis, avec Ginny et Luna. Neville n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches, et ses expériences dans l'Armée de Dumbledore ainsi que la bataille du Ministère avaient été les seules fois où il s'était vraiment senti utile. Parfois, le garçon se disait qu'il était aussi bien qu'un autre, et que si les gens le considéraient comme un bon à rien c'était parce qu'ils avaient des a priori sur lui et qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à le découvrir vraiment. Quand il était dans une mauvaise période, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas de vrais amis car il était nul, inutile et que les autres élèves avaient bien raison de l'éviter.

Le silence s'éternisait entre les deux occupants du wagon, mais cela ne dérangeait ni Luna, qui n'était jamais embarrassée lorsque personne ne parlait, ni Neville, qui connaissait Luna et qui savait se taire lorsque parler était inutile.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit même pas lorsque la porte du wagon coulissa pour s'ouvrir sur Ginny, qui lui sauta dans les bras en lâchant sa valise dès qu'elle l'apercevit. Il sursauta, puis se laissa aller à la joie d'avoir retrouvé son amie pour qui il s'était inquiété. Et puis, cette étreinte lui faisait chaud au cœur, il avait réellement l'impression d'être apprécié pour ce qu'il était lorsqu'il se tenait en compagnie de Ginny, toujours si vive et spontanée. Il regretta un instant de ne pas être né une année plus tard, il aurait ainsi été dans la classe des deux filles et sa scolarité à Poudlard se serait sûrement passée très différemment. Mais Ginny le tira très vite de ses pensées, sans quoi il aurait risqué encore une fois de tomber dans un abîme de questions sans réponses et de réflexions attristantes.

-As-tu appris la nouvelle ? Rogue est directeur de Poudlard !

-Oui, dit Neville sombrement. Je ne comprend pas comment ils ont pu permettre ça, surtout après l'assassinat de Dumbledore !

-C'est vrai, les interrompit soudain Luna, mais le ministère et le pays entier est sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'il ait mis un de ses mangemorts à la direction de Poudlard, c'est un des points stratégiques du Royaume-Uni. De là, il peut contrôler toutes les populations futures.

-Et aussi garder un œil sur les familles « dangereuses », rajouta ironiquement Neville.

-Les Weasley en font partie, j'imagine, avança Ginny en esquissant un petit sourire dépourvu de toute trace d'humour.

-Ainsi que les Londubat, les Lovegood, et toutes les dernières familles de sang-purs qui résistent à l'idéologie de Voldemort ! Le problème, c'est que nous sommes très peu. Même en nous rassemblant, nous ne pourrions pas résister seuls...

-Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls ! s'exclama Luna. Rassemblés, les nés-moldus, les sang-mêlés et les personnes venant de famille de sang-pur sympathisantes sont bien plus nombreux que les mangemorts ! S'il y a une chose que les six années à Poudlard nous ont apprises, c'est que le dicton « L'Union fait la force » est complètement véridique, en théorie comme en pratique.

Neville sourit.

-Tu as raison, dit-il. Son amie savait toujours trouver les mots pour rassurer et motiver ses interlocuteurs. Si elle avait accepté, il l'aurait placée en face de tout la foule des opposants à Vous-avez-Qui afin qu'elle les encourage à résister. Malheureusement, Luna était bien trop timide pour cela.

-Mais avoir peur est tout de même compréhensible.

-Bien sûr que c'est compréhensible ! s'emporta Ginny. Les familles crèvent de trouille dans leur maisons, de peur de ne jamais y revenir si ils la quittaient, ne serait-ce que pour acheter de quoi se nourrir. Le climat de peur s'est installé en Angleterre, et même dans le monde entier ! Et rien ne pourra l'en déloger, excepté la mort de celui qui l'a provoqué. Le pire, c'est que tout le monde le sait ! Les gens savent que s'ils restent terrés chez eux, rien ne changera, alors qu'il leur suffirait d'un peu de courage pour faire bouger les choses ! Elle tremblait en finissant sa tirade.

-Ginny, dit gentiment Neville, je comprend que tu ressentes ça, mais tu ne peux quand même pas blâmer les gens d'avoir peur d'agir quand la moitié de ceux qui ont agi sont morts !

-Harry, lui, agit. Il est en ce moment même, en fuite on-ne-sait-où, tout ça pour combattre Tu-Sais-Qui au péril de sa vie ! Et cela, alors que le mage noir lui a tout pris. Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore...

Neville se tut. Harry était un sujet très sensible pour Ginny, et il comprenait cela. Lui-même était très inquiet pour ses trois amis, mais il préférait ne pas en parler puisque ces trois là était le frère, le petit ami et une des meilleures amies de la rousse. Le silence se ré-installa dans le wagon, et cette fois-ci, Neville était gêné. Il se sentait coupable vis à vis de Ginny, mais se sentait aussi coupable envers lui-même de se sentir comme ça, car il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais tous les sujets, absolument tous, le ramenaient à la guerre. Il soupira, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part de Luna. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte du wagon, remarquant que la dame aux bonbons n'était pas passée. Cette nouvelle l'attrista plus que de raison, et il se molesta intérieurement pour être si sensible aux changements les plus légers. Ce ne sera pas le plus important des changements, se dit-il amèrement.

-Vous pensez que McGonagall sera toujours là ? demanda soudainement Ginny.

-Bien sûr, dit Neville, soulagé qu'elle prenne enfin la parole. Elle aime Poudlard plus que sa propre vie ! Et puis, avoir un autre directeur de maison serait tout simplement inimaginable. J'espère aussi que le professeur Chourave sera toujours là...

Ginny acquiesca, elle connaissait l'attachement de Neville pour la botanique et le professeur qui l'enseignait.

-Oh, dit Luna, on est arrivés.

Neville sursauta, il avait presque oublié la présence de cette dernière à ses côtés, tellement elle s'était faite oublier dans ces quinze dernières minutes. Il regarda ensuite ses vêtements, s'attendant à devoir se changer, mais se rappela qu'il s'était habillé directement en robe de sorcier le matin même. La raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça le dégoûtait : Il n'était tout simplement pas bon d'être vu en habits moldus, par les temps qui couraient. Il était horrifié à l'idée d'obéir indirectement à un ordre du mage noir et de ses sbires, mais n'avait pas eu envie de risquer sa vie pour des vêtements, et visiblement, ses amies non plus, car elles étaient toutes deux habillées comme de parfaites petites sorcières. Il soupira. C'était bien beau de faire de longs discours, mais que valaient-ils s'ils n'étaient pas capables de les tenir, ne serait-ce que pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que la tenue vestimentaire ? Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, se dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bien d'autres occasions de prouver ta valeur pendant la guerre, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Le Poudlard Express ralentit, puis s'arrêta, et les trois amis se hâtèrent de récupérer leurs bagages, à la fois empressés et effrayés de découvrir ce qui les attendait à l'extérieur...

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà... Oui je sais, c'est court, j'espère réussir à faire que le prochain chapitre soit plus long ! Et s'il vous plaît, que ce soit pour un reproche, une critique, un compliment ou un encouragement, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Vous pouvez même me le dire par MP si vous voulez, ce n'est pas le nombre de reviews qui compte pour moi, mais surtout l'avis des lecteurs :) Dites-moi aussi si ça vaut la peine que je continue, parce que pour l'instant j'hésite ^.^ A bientôt, j'espère !<p>

**IMPORTANT : **Je cherche un bêta-lecteur, pour l'orthographe mais aussi et surtout pour des conseils sur le style, la construction des phrases etc. Si vous êtes intéressés ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un, faites moi signe ! (j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes dans ce chapitre)


End file.
